A pirate story
by BucketJ
Summary: I'm the most cheered on pirate with a backstory. Captain Kirkland inheritated his fathers ship and grudges against him. Lets see how this works out shall we? (England x reader, rated M for swearing and implications. Denmark and Netherlands are your crew)


**I'll upload a Struggles chapter, that isn't finished by far but this is. This was about 10 and a half pages in word, so yay. I hope everyone likes it as much as I do.**

The wind swept across my face, hair flinging itself everywhere it could reach. My (h/c) locks shimmered in the wind. It had been storming for about 5 hours already, the rain clashing against the deck. I held onto a rope which was securely tied onto the mast. The storm was finally showing signs of stopping, the waves calming down a bit already. God I love how the sea doesn't take anybody's shit, instead just swallow them up. The foam was swirling around me, like lost snowflakes. I squinted slightly, I saw something at the horizon.

A small speck of brown kept going up and down with the waves. 'I'll just need to wait for the storm to calm down, I can't do anything in this weather,' I mumbled. My voice was lost in the wind. Suddenly a large hand was rested upon my shoulder. I jumped around quickly, pulling my sword from its sheath. The tip of my sword found the man's neck quickly. The offender jumped back slightly. 'Captain (l/n), it's just me,' the man sputtered putting up his hands in defence. I sighed, quickly identifying the man as my first mate. 'Ah, it's only you Matthias. You scared me there for a sec,' I said, putting my sword back into its sheath. 'What is it?' I questioned him. He must have had a good reason to come talk to me.

'I was informed that Kirkland's ship is suspected to be nearby,' Matthias answered. He never disappointed me. My expression fell a bit, that means that that ship in the distance is probably his. I never intend to attack a ship of Kirkland's. Matthias interpreted my silence as an order for him to leave me alone, thus he left. It isn't like I can't take on the Kirkland's, I just rather not. Not since that day.

 _'_ _(y/n), hide. I'll never let myself live it down if they take you,' captain Octavius bellowed. 'But dad, I can fight just fine. I might even be better than most of your crew,' I screamed back at him. He just shot me a glare, his unusually blue eyes shimmering with compassion. 'I was never once kept from battle, what makes this one so special?' I asked. Genuine worry flashed across my face. '(y/n), you don't understand. This is Kirkland we are dealing with, he is a legend! Nobody survives his brutal attacks.' That was all he could say before the crew of the other ship swung themselves up on the deck. '(y/n)!'_

 _I didn't listen to my dad, it was too late to hide anyway. I fought bravely, so did the rest of the crew, but we couldn't seem to get the upper hand. We would chop one crewmember down and three would sprout again. It was an never ending cycle. We were tired, I was tired, but we wouldn't give up. Suddenly a loud scream was heard, I knew that scream everywhere. 'Captain!' I screamed in desperation. I ran towards the source of the scream, seeing dad lay there. The colour was draining from his face at a very quick pace. I broke down, sobbing over my loss, when I heard a low chuckle. I spun around, weapons at the ready when I was confronted with two ice cold eyes. I looked around to see that we lost. Everyone was either bound or dead. 'So little girl, what are you doing here? Don't you know that the wenches are supposed to stay at the ports?' the man grinned. It took all my self-control to not leap at the man._

 _I was thrown onto the ground, bounded by my wrists. The cold wooden deck was flooded with blood, it disgusted me. Captain Kirkland sent a smirk my way before jumping back onto his own ship. I sighed, at least we were save for now. At least that was what I thought. 'Aye, I still got a present for you,' Kirkland laughed before tossing a lit match onto the deck. The old wood caught fire easily, leaving the crewmembers in a panicked state. They had no way to get away from the flames. Screams were heard, they got louder by the minute. Meanwhile I was struggling to get my knife out of its hiding place. There were 2 boats attached to the ship, enough to hold about 20 people. If only I could get these ropes off._

 _I internally celebrated as my knife revealed itself. I instantly cut of my ropes, turning to the remaining survivors. There were about 20 of them. Well that must be a stroke of luck on a terrible day. The flames where making their way toward us at a very slow pace. Seems like the wetness of the wood held back the flames enough to give me the time I needed to save everyone still alive. 'To the boats everyone. NOW! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?' I yelled at them. They followed my orders in an instant. I threw one glance towards the corpse of my much beloved father. Then I followed my crew._

The storm had calmed down, ripples the only thing that broke through the shimmering ocean. It calmed me down just by looking at it. Then I remembered the Kirkland problem. I really had no other reason to avoid him other than that they killed my father. But the ship hasn't even got the same captain anymore. Word has it that Captain Beilsmith, Captain Bonnefroy and Captain Carriedo had joined forces to put the old Kirkland on his knees. It actually amused me greatly to see three captains working together, so I said nothing of it. Any who, word was spread that his son took over. I was actually curious as to who this son was, but it would intervene with my plans to make his life miserable.

The brown dot slowly approached us, but I would have none of it. I ordered Jan to turn the ship to catch the wind. It would help us gain speed and the wind already blew in the direction of the next treasure we were sure to steal. What a coincidence that that also turned us away from The Golden Rose, as captain Kirkland's ship what called. Yes a coincidence indeed.

'Captain (l/n), the food is-a finished. Where would you-a like it?' Ah, my trusted cook. 'Put it in my quarters please.' Feli lifted his gaze to my eyes, shot me a beaming smile and a nod before walking off. A smile spread on my face, that boy is just too innocent.

We had arrived at the tiny island which supposedly held the treasure we were looking for. We had managed to stay far ahead of The Golden Rose, giving us a lot of time to find it. 'The treasure is close, I can smell it,' Jan said showing a crocked smile. I rolled my eyes. 'Just because you are a Dutchman doesn't mean you can actually smell gold Jan,' I said. These boys… you gotta love them. I was still in deep thought when a voice arose from the bushes. I was intrigued so went to inspect. To my surprise a silver haired man jumped out and tackled me onto the ground, effectively pinning me down. I growled at him, it was none other than captain Beilsmith. 'Hallo captain (l/n), how are you doing on this awesome day? Not as awesome as me, that's for sure,' Gilbert started yelling into my ear. I groaned at the man, giving him a warning glare. He didn't seem to pick this up though and just continued blabbering on about himself.

I rolled my eyes once more before kicking the Prussian where it hurts. He stopped talking in an instant while his eyes seemed to roll into the back of his head. Then he collapsed. I slipped out from underneath him, leaving him in his agony. I turned back for a last glance to find Beilsmith up on his feet wobbling with teary eyes. Oh god he looked pathetic. 'That wasn't awesome (l/n),' he mumbled accusingly. I should really stop rolling my eyes, it might just become the only thing I ever do. I chuckled lightly. 'Why are you here Beilsmith?' I asked him. 'Well, I was wondering what you are willing to give me after I got rid of the British grump,' he said smiling slyly. Oh and his voice still wavered a bit from the kick between the legs from earlier, completely throwing of the image Beilsmith probably wanted me to believe. It was quite adorable really.

I finally got Beilsmith to leave me alone so I could get the treasure. It didn't take us to long, it was as simple as following Jan's nose (okay maybe he could smell gold everywhere). We found that the treasure consisted of dozens of golden bars, that would surely get us a lot of things we might need. I whistled as we uncovered more and more shiny golden bars. That must have taken a lifetime to collect, too bad me and my crew found it.

We were hauling all the treasure on board when a second ship arrived. I immediately recognized it as The Golden Rose, well shit. I signalled my crew to hurry up while I distract them.

'Hello captain Kirkland, fancy seeing you here,' I called out smirking. Time to get a look at this new Kirkland. The relatively short man turned on his heels toward my voice. His upper body was covered by a blood red coat. There were a lot golden tread embodiments all over it. Two large flaps were fluttering after him as he moved towards him. His legs were decorated with puffy brown trousers, leather brown boots adorning is feet. There was a crisp white dress shirt under his jacket, a sword hung from his belt. And last but not least, a large black hat with a white puffy feather was sitting on his head. What was even more prominent were the piercing emerald eyes he possessed. They contrasted with his fair skin, making them pop out even more. Wild shining blonde locks creeped out from under the hat. he wasn't fat, nor was he thin. He was somewhere in the perfect middle. He didn't look bad at all. I'd even go as far as to say he was attractive.

'Why hello, I didn't see you there love. Could you be so nice as to tell me your name? you clearly know mine,' the boy spoke in the most British accent I've ever heard. I snickered slightly. Was he seriously asking me what my name is, god he must be clueless. 'Do you even need to ask?' I asked cockily. Kirkland raised his eyebrow, signalling he didn't understand. 'Aye cap, ye don recognize captain (l/n)?' an extremely Scottish voice called out. I grinned as I saw recognition, respect and anger flash in those green eyes. How fun. This guy was amusing and not nearly as threatening as the old Kirkland. 'Aye Allistor, how about you shut up and let me do the talking?' the blonde boy said growling at this so called Allistor. I don't think Allistor minded this very much though, he just smiled widely at me.

 _'_ _Aye lass, why are ye fightin? Ye should do the cookin,' the red haired pirate told me, grinning widely. I held back any witty comments I wanted to make, keeping silent instead. The young man was very skilled with his sword, but he was too cocky for his own good. I barely missed his arm as I swung, if that would have hit this stupid red haired lad would be missing an arm now. No time to dwell on that, my next swing didn't miss. A deep gash was placed across the others chest, blood oozing from the wound. 'Still think I shouldn't be fighting?' you asked him just before you moved on to find your next victim._

'Ye know, I never did get to answer ya question lass,' he said, 'I think ye can fight lassie,' he finished. This seemed to confuse Captain Kirkland even more. You know, the Scotsman was unknowingly helping me. 'Well, it was nice getting to know you but I guess I should get going,' I smiled at them. My crew had had enough time already. I started running towards my ship, leaving a dumb folded captain Kirkland. It was amusing to see him like that.

'Did you get all the treasure on board,' I asked as I huffed to catch my breath. Matthias looked at me with a concerned expression before I stood up and screamed: 'You lazy pigs, set sail! Kirkland will follow us.' The crew burst into action at the sound of the words. '(y/n), you okay?' Matthias asked. 'Yea I'm fine, just ran a long way. I had to get here on time didn't I?' I retorted. 'Oh alright, just making sure you are alright,' the originally Danish man smiled at you. He just was too precious for this world. I guess everyone is.

We were all stocked up and ready to leave the small port where we were staying a couple days. _The people living near the ports didn't mind us staying for a couple day, because even though I am a pirate I never intent to kill an innocent. Treasures and bringing in other bad guys was more my thing. I'd only resolve to stealing when I absolutely need to, or if it's from the villains in this world. This made me one of the most beloved pirate captains in the world. When out on the sea, merchants would often ask me to defend them. For a price of course. I've fended off more pirate ships than I could count because of this._

 _This all made me the enemy of every pirate there was, save for Beilsmith, Bonnefroy and Carriedo. I really don't know why they aren't considering me as an enemy, though I don't mind when I hear that they have been teaming up again. One or two I could handle but three crews against one would be my death. But as I was saying, every pirate held a grudge against me. The funny thing is that even though they hate me they are scared as hell of me at the same time. I've never lost a battle during my time as captain, scaring them even more. To think that when I just became a captain I was attacked by every pirate near me, luckily word spreads fast because even though we won them all we weren't invincible. We were tired out, we didn't have a chance to even find treasure or get to land, all we had was what we stole of our offenders. Those were some rough days._

I looked back at the port as we sailed away expecting to see a fairly quiet wharf, but was met with dozens of people waving us off and yelling to stay safe. A smile stretched across my face and I started waving back at them. Most of the people waving where woman, they were very proud that the most cheered on pirate was a woman. I increased the awareness of woman being humans, letting them know that we should have equal rights. We weren't quite there yet, but we would get there sometime in the future.

My ship, The Mermaid, cut through the waves with ease and the people became no less than dots. I finally turned back from the railing and focussed at my new task at hand. I've been gathering information about the whereabouts of Kirkland, Beilsmith, Bonnefroy and Carriedo at the last port. They were the only pirates that I actually found threatening enough look out for. The first three weren't seen lately but captain Carriedo was seen heading to Eastemy Island. The Eastemy Island doesn't sound like a big deal but really it is. You see, that is where dads treasure is buried. The thought that only dad and his then first mate knew where it was wasn't enough consolation. I immediately changed destination because of this. At first I was going to go to some deserted island to look for some valuable things left there by old inhabitants, but that'll have to wait. I wasn't going to let someone other than me collect dads treasure. Never! So the journey began…

We reached Eastemy within three weeks. We arrived to find a ship anchored in the waters just deep enough for a ship its size. It wore the Spanish colours, signalling that it was indeed Carriedo. The ship seemed deserted but I knew that it wasn't, no captain leaves his ship alone when there isn't any danger. That's common knowledge. We sailed our ship to the other side if the island since the crew that joined me after my father died and I vaguely remember sailing our ship there before dad buried his treasure.

'Lower the anchor,' I yelled after satisfied with our location. It would only take us about fifteen minutes to row to the island from here. I decided that we wouldn't go there with a lot of people since that would make sneaking more difficult. That's why I decided to only take Jan and Matthias. Of course I went myself as well because I knew Carriedo wouldn't do anything to me. I don't actually know why but not only him but Bonnefroy and Beilsmith never actually hurt me. It is peculiar to say the least. Well anyway, our team jumped into one of the rowing boat and started rowing towards land,

We arrived at the beach in fifteen minutes just like I said we would. Upon arrival we instantly put our boat somewhere we wouldn't lose it and started walking. It wasn't long before we heard voices.

'Aye bastardo, how-a do we know if this is the correcto place?' we heard an Italian voice say. It sounded just like Feli. We had jumped behind some bushes when we first heard the voice so I had to peek over to actually see. I had to stop my mouth from falling to the ground when I saw a boy who looked just like Feli. Could Feli have a twin? 'We don't Lovi, we'll just have to search,' another voice called out. That's Carriedo, that much was sure. That also is a cue that the Spanish captain has no idea where to look. I grinned slightly at knowing this, my dad's treasure isn't in immediate danger. Still, I have to make sure that that stupid Spanish guy doesn't find it. So with that I began to plan.

'Okay, so this is the plan. First I distract the captain. I'll try to keep him busy for as long as I can. During this you two knock someone unconscious. Don't shoot or kill. If you do one of those the plan doesn't work anymore. Then when every crewmember has seen the unconscious crewmember you two need to make an enormous amount of noise. Make sure nobody sees you during this. Use two coconut halves or something and don't forget to scream loudly every once in a while. Do you understand the plan?' Jan and Matthias nodded in unison, a large smirk across their faces. They knew where this was going.

'Hello captain Carriedo,' I said with a raised voice. The group of 7 all turned their attention to me. They looked kind of shocked, but that was explainable, I did just sneak up to them without even one finding out. 'Ello captain (l/n), might I ask what you are doing here?' I smiled at him, 'Why of course you might ask, I am here to please the ghost of my father. You are aware this is the island where his treasure lies?' I said with a honey like voice. 'I am aware yes, but whatever do you mean with ghost?' he answered, I saw slight panic flashing across the groups faces. I also saw that Jan and Matthias were creeping towards the man in the back. 'What I am saying is that the ghost off my father is haunting these lands, and he does not like intruders.' A scream was heard. Every crewmember turned towards the scream in alarm, only to find their friend unconscious. 'He found us,' was all I said. Blood coiling screams started to erupt from the bushes, loud bangs accompanying them. Captain Carriedo and his crew looked absolutely terrified. I managed to stop my laughter before shouting: 'Run, don't look back.' A little snort accompanied my shout but the Spanish crew was too afraid to notice. They didn't wait for their captains order before everyone started running, dragging the unconscious guy with them. Jan and Matthias kept banging the coconut half's together till the last guy was out of sight. Then we all started laughing our heads of.

We didn't even try searching for the treasure, we already had before without result, so we returned to the ship as fast as we could. 'Aye captn, how didit go?' one of my crewmates asked. I grinned while telling them the story. 'So we don't have to go here for a long time after this right?' another crewmember asked after hearing the story. 'I guess we don't, seeing as most pirates are scared of ghosts and rumours spread fast,' I answered the lad. 'That makes it time to set sail for our next target!' I yelled. A cheer erupted from the crew and soon the ship shot through the waves again.

We were sailing for about two out of three weeks when a ship appeared on the horizon. 'Captain, captain,' the guys watching from crow nest yelled, 'there is another ship on the horizon.' I grabbed my looking glass to see who's ship it is. I sighed, I had hoped that I wouldn't run into this guy. 'It seems to be The Golden Rose everyone,' I yelled to let them know we wouldn't attack. 'Matthias, keep an eye on him. I want to know his every move. We are unable to turn off course, so let's just hope he leaves us alone as well,' I told Matthias. He didn't look particularly happy with his "job" but he knew it was important so didn't complain.

"Lady luck decided to leave my side" I thought when Matthias came to deliver a message. The English ship was coming closer at rapid speed, leading me to believe that he was going to attack. I groaned loudly and gave Matthias the signal that he was allowed to leave. I sat for about half a minute before rising to my feet. A sigh escaped my mouth as I walked out of my chambers.

'Attention everyone!' I yelled loudly to catch my crews attention. Their heads turned towards me and they stared at my feminine form, obviously waiting for me to continue. I smiled at them without humour. 'Captain Kirkland's ship is heading towards us. We don't know if he intends to attack, but we will need to prepare if he does,' I shouted once again. My exclamation was followed with the crew buzzing into life. I don't know what you're playing at Kirkland, but you sure as hell won't win.

The Golden Rose sailed closer at a steady pace, it would only be a couple more minutes before the British arrived. Those bastards. 'Aye captn, don worry ya pretty head,' I heard behind me. I snickered, 'I wasn't worrying lad, I was scheming.' I turned back to look him in the eye. He grinned back at me. 'We'll show tha lad.' With that he walked back towards his work. 'Yea we will,' I muttered.

The Golden Rose steered so it floated next to The Mermaid. I grimaced, he didn't attack yet, nor did he shove the planks across. What could he possibly want to get out of this? Not one crewmember was seen. My own crew became restless, I signalled them to stay quiet and focused. Captain Kirkland was holding the rudder, smirking over at me. I narrowed my eyes, seeing if I could find any possible threats. I didn't, so I turned around swiftly. Not only Captain Kirkland was surprised at that, I saw my crews shoot confused glances at me. They never broke their concentration thought, give them that. 'Oi, where do you think you are going?' I heard someone yell after me. That surely wasn't a crewmember of mine. I turned back around so I could face the green eyed captain, a smirk adorned my face. I strode back over to the railing of my ship, confidence and grace shining around me. 'If you aren't going to do something Captain, I see no need for my presence.' The captain seemed taken aback, like he hadn't expected that.

He seemed to shake his confusion of and a look of determination came plastered on his face. 'You took something that I considered mine,' he called out. I grinned at him. He was way more amusing than the old Kirkland, what a naïve little boy. 'Say little one, how about you come down here. It'd be easier to talk to each other.' Yep, definitely funny. The Brit turned red with anger the instant I called him little. It looks like he could explode any moment. A few colourful swearwords were thrown my way, but he came down. 'Ey and where did you put your crew?' I questioned. He smirked at me, his anger seemed to disappear within seconds. 'Oh you know. Infiltrating your ship and stuff,' he said, grinning mockingly. I sighed, which caused the young man to look at me with questions flowing through his head. I guess he expected me to fall for such a trick. There still weren't any planks that connected the decks, so I was leaning against the railing. I pushed myself up fully while turning. I walked away for the second time in a short while. 'Matthias! How's it going down there!' I yelled.

'Everything is fine and dandy captain!' I heard him yell back. This caused me to smile, the bastard always found a way to be inappropriate. I thought for a moment before sending about a quarter of my men on deck down. The other captain followed everything with his eyes, knowing his plan might be failing if there were already crewmembers of hers beneath the deck. He hoped, no, prayed that his plan did work. God if only he had thought higher of captain (l/n) he might not have made this great mistake.

I had been looking at the British captain for a while now, mostly to keep an eye on him. He seemed to be deep in thought, concerned even. A sudden bang was heard. I turned towards the sound just in time to see Matthias grin at me a lead out about half of Kirkland's crew, tied up. Said captains face turned into one of horror. I grinned when I saw Allistor among the captured crew. Suddenly my head snapped towards the horrified captain. 'Hmm, looks to me like you made a mistake dear captain,' I purred at him. He didn't meet my eyes. Everything had gone extremely quiet, the only sounds heard were the crashes of the waves against the ships. I sighed. 'How about a deal?' I called. Kirkland snapped his head back up. 'What kind of deal?' he asked, suspicion clearly showing in his eyes. 'Hmm, what about a swordfight?' I said. It was almost sad how that lightened the boy up. 'When you win I'll let you have your crew back. I win and everything you own belongs to me.' I could hear small gasps from the Kirkland crew. Everyone knew that the odds were severely in my favour, but if their captain refused they were mine. 'What do you say?' I asked since the other captain never said anything since my proposition. I only got a small nod in reply, which made me smile. I signalled my crew to prepare for the event before walking off to prepare myself. I saw captain Kirkland leave as well.

I wonder why I haven't seen the other part of Kirkland's crew, his plan would have been more effective if he would have had them up there. Deciding that preparing could wait for a little bit, I walked towards the captured crew. 'Allistor,' I yelled the man's name. I saw the man raise his head slightly. 'Yes captn (l/n)?' was his response. I knelt down in front of him so I could look him in the eye before continuing. 'Where is the rest of the crew?' My question was fairly simply but Allistor seemed to have trouble answering. 'Bonnefroy and Beilsmith,' was the only answered I got. A pained expression shot across my face as I realised. They had attacked The Golden Rose, there was no other crew for the youngest Kirkland. 'Don't worry, you will sail The Golden Rose whether I win or lose today,' I whispered into his ear. 'Don't tell anyone.' Allistor lit up just a bit and bit his lower lip. 'Thank you lad,' he whispered back, his voice cracking lightly. I flashed him a smile before walking off.

I know that I am supposed to hate the Kirkland's but I can't help but be a little nice. It's not like they were the ones that killed my father. It was fun to mess with them, that's for sure.

The fight was getting closer and closer. I was just doing the finishing touches when a shout was heard. I grinned, the signal that we would start very soon. I glided away from my cabin and onto the deck. My prisoners were placed along one side of the deck, my crew surrounding the open middle. Captain Kirkland was already there, he looked tense. I smirked as a path was formed to lead me into the middle. Kirkland's crew looked worried, they thought their life was in the hands of their captain.

'Attention! The fight starts when I put my hands down,' Jan said, silencing the exited crew. The other captains face showed determination instead of the horrified expression from earlier. Jan's hand went down.

The fight became heated the second those hands moved. Our swords clashed against each other, sparks flew off from the force. We were both engrossed in our fight, the cheers from the crew never reaching our ears. Swords reflected the sun, which was high in the sky. No one got the upper hand, both not willing to give in. I swiped at Kirkland, he dodged and threw one back. This went on and on. Sweat droplets were forming on both our brows from the suns beating warmth and excessive exercise. The fight looked like one of the most dangerous dances there was, one misstep and your dead. What people didn't see was that Kirkland was slowly losing. He started breathing harder, he became slower. You kept going, blow after blow.

Blood started to soak through Kirkland's white dress shirt, letting me know that I hadn't been blocked at least once. He was getting weaker, I felt it. I gathered all the strength I could muster and put into my swing. There was a loud clang, I still held my sword. Kirkland stood in front of me, breathing heavily. There was no sword in his hands. He tried to scramble towards it but I jumped in his way. My sword was pointed at his chest as I demanded him to get on his knees. His face was turned down but I know he looked like he would cry soon. Everything that was once his belonged to me now.

'Stop being so pathetic and look me in the eye,' I told him. The cheers had long gone quiet. Kirkland slowly tilted his head up to look me in the eyes. 'You are no longer captain of your ship. You listen to my command, no questions,' I said coldly. Kirkland was still catching his breath, I've never seen a man so miserable. 'Now I would like to know your name,' I continued. He wasn't worth the name Kirkland. 'My name is Arthur captain,' he muttered. 'Speak louder, I can't hear your mumbling,' I said sternly. 'My name is Arthur captain,' he repeated louder this time. 'Alright then Arthur, you will come with me after I finish here.' I turned towards the crews, well, my crew. 'The Golden Rose is officially one of my ships now, this means we'll have to run two ships with only one and a half crew. Matthias!' 'Aye Captain?' 'You get to take the lead on The Golden Rose, take its original crew and a quarter of ours, who is a decision that is yours to make. You still listen to me of course. Everything clear?' I shouted. The crew cheered as they began to work again, first taking the binds of the once other crew. Allistor grinned my way, but I saw his concern for Arthur. Speaking about him.

He had his eyes turned to the ground once again. I wondered how his hat hadn't fallen of in that entire time, how fascinating. I grinned as I walked towards him. I pulled his hat of his head, startling the man, and threw it at Jan. He'd know what to do with it. Arthur looked up at me with uncertainty in his eyes. I tilted my head a little as I wondered how he could possibly look cute like this. I couldn't figure out why but he was. I signalled him to follow me. I saw him hesitate, but he followed anyway.

We walked towards my cabin in silence. Arthur hesitated when I signalled him to enter, he looked like he wanted to say something but seemingly decided against it. Some maps were spread across a grand table in the middle of my cabin. Beside the table was a big chair which looked well used. The bookcases that where set against the walls where filled with books and maps. A door could be spotted on the left side of the room. You saw Arthur take your room in, he looked impressed at the book collection but seemed intrigued about the door. God, Arthur acted like a little boy. So innocent. A plan was brooding.

Arthur suddenly seemed to remember where he was and why, he stopped analysing the room to turn his eyes to the ground. He is probably wondering why I am taking him here. I strolled over to the door, making sure Arthur was following me. I opened the door, not entering myself, and gestured Arthur to walk in. He paused, probably arguing with himself about manners, before stepping in. I pushed him further into the room as I saw his ears get red. We entered my bedroom. It was a plain space, nothing other adorning the room than a closet, bed and chair. I pushed Arthur in completely since he had stopped walking after he noticed where he was. Definitely innocent.

'You are to stay here, I have places where my presence is required. Do as you please while I'm gone,' I explained Arthur. I received a small nod as reply which I accepted as reply because I don't think that the extremely flushed boy could really do something else. I walked past him, closing the bedroom door behind me. I locked it from outside to make sure Arthur didn't try anything.

Now about this plan of mine, I want to take something from him that he holds dear without killing. I already took his dignity, how about I take that innocence of him as well. I smirked to myself as I walked over to my other ship. The planks weren't removed yet. I started walking around, looking for Allistor as well as heading over to Arthurs room. Matthias was probably going to move in there so I figured that I should get Arthurs stuff away from there. You found Allistor not far away from Arthurs room. 'Why hello there Allistor, I was looking for you,' I said, scaring the older man. 'A-aye captn, how can ah help ya?' he stuttered back at me. I grinned at the red haired boy, which made him shrink even more. Wow, I really tamed the Kirkland's didn't I. 'You know the ship so you'll help Matthias with operating it,' I said, 'and no funny business.' He nodded feverishly before excusing himself to find Matthias. How funny. I reached Arthurs room within seconds and soon I stripped it of anything remotely useful. I didn't take the stuff Matthias would need though, would exactly be smart.

I returned to my room with everything, and I mean the first room, the one with the maps, not the bedroom. I couldn't hear Arthur but I suppose he is just keeping quiet. I place all the books and maps I found on the correct place. I turned to look at the other stuff, they were mostly clothes, some personal belongings of Arthur as well. Something caught my attention. I didn't see it when I took it out of the room but now the small shimmer caught my attention. It was a silver necklace, the hanger formed an abstract mermaid. I recognise that hanger, it belonged to my dad! it was the reason my ship was called the mermaid. I thought it had sunken with him. I turned my eyes towards the bedroom door, tears glittering them.

'Where did you get this!' I screeched at the terrified man before me. I held the necklace in my hand, fury shown in my eyes. The tears were long gone, replaced by rage. The man before me didn't answer my question, only looked at me with terrified eyes and a mouth opened wide. Tears were starting to form in the corners of his bright green eyes. He looked up at me with a pleading gaze. Any other human would have fallen for his crestfallen expression but I didn't. Fury controlled my mind as I slapped him across his cheek.

My hand hit hard enough to send him flying. 'Answer me if you value your life Arthur,' I whispered into his ear. I heard a small whimper coming from him but he finally answered. 'I-I got it from my dad. H-he g-g-gave it t-to me w-when it was d-decided I would b-be the next c-c-c-captain,' he whimpered. I snorted, startling the man, and stood abruptly. As soon as I started leaving Arthur started rubbing his cheek. Like a little child. The cheeks was starting to become red, the hit would certainly leave a bruise. I couldn't care less, he deserved it.

I returned to the other stuff, picked it up and walked back into the bedroom. Arthur was still sitting in his corner, all pathetic like, as I set his stuff onto the bed. This seemed to interest him, because he came closer just a bit. He tried to look at what I set upon the bed, but couldn't because he was still sitting. I looked at him, wondering what he will do. I never said that he couldn't look, but I never said that he could either. He seemed to struggle with the choice given to him before slumping back down into his corner. Intriguing, very intriguing. 'You can look, I want to know what is dear to you out of this stuff,' I said sweetly. Arthur seemed to think before standing and walking to the bed. I pulled the slightly larger man down, making him fall onto my bed. He turned around so he could sit with an uncomfortable look. Probably thinks this is embarrassing.

He looked at his stuff, sorting it in important and useless. 'Come on, sort it for me,' I said, sugaring my voice. He started sorting the items, looking somewhat cautious. The items soon were sorted, important left, useless right. Important held some common stuff for a captain to have, including a looking glass and stuff. One thing caught my attention, a small golden rose hanger. There was no necklace to go with it to be found. I smirked. 'What is this for?' Arthur turned his gaze down, obviously not wanting to tell. I just stayed silent, waiting for him to speak.

'I-it was a gift from my mother to my dad, the whole reason the ship is called golden rose,' he suddenly answered. I thought for a moment, seeing it as an opportunity. I don't think Arthur has ever known his mother, she surely isn't with him. 'So it means a lot to you?' 'Y-you could say that,' came an hesitant answer. 'Alright,' I said while snatching the hanger away from him. He looked shocked and started pleading soon after. 'Please don't take it away from me, please, it's the only thing from my mom I have left,' he said. He almost started crying as he dropped to the floor. He sat on his knees, head down and hands clasped together. Tears were streaming from his eyes now. I've never seen a more pathetic sight in my whole life, it looks like I've broken him without even trying.

I stood, leaving the sobbing man alone. The useless stuff was taken with me to be disposed of. Arthur was still on his knees, hands covering his eyes as he muttered to himself. Ugh, pathetic. I slipped the hanger onto my own necklace and put it around my neck. He'll get it back some day, or not. I grinned to myself before going to command my ships.

Arthur was sleeping in the chair, curled into himself. He had changed into more suitable clothes beforehand. His red coat covered him like a blanket, his hair was dishevelled. He actually looked quite adorable like this. Welp, that is what I walked into. I ignored it as well as I could as I walked over to my bed. Ugh, it was no use, he just looked way to cute for his own good. I walked over to the sleeping man and gave him a quick peck on his forehead. He stirred a bit before continuing sleeping while I sighed. What do I do with this guy.

I woke up feeling like someone was watching me. I opened my eyes slightly to peek over at the one staring. I saw Arthur, staring at me distrustfully. He eyed the necklace which could be seen around my neck. I decided to startle him, maybe I could get some cute reaction out of him. When did he become cute again? I thought he was annoying. Oh well. I shot a small glance at the unsuspecting man. Then I suddenly jumped up, simultaneously grabbing Arthurs shoulders and pushing him back. A shocked expression crossed his face before he fell back, me falling on him soon after. Arthur started sputtering profanities at me while turning bright red. This only made me laugh out, my laugh soon filling the room. I gained some control over myself again before rolling over. I looked back at the still blushing blonde before bursting out into giggles again.

I kept giggling every time I saw the man the rest of the day, causing him to blush again. Lucky thing I only saw him when I entered my bedroom, the crew would have probably looked at me like I'm crazy. It was just that funny, don't judge me people! Besides this I still need to set my plan into action, which is a shame really. This is really fun, but I'm not a horrible person, I won't keep the Kirkland crew and ship with me for the rest of their life's. It wouldn't be fair. If I get my revenge I'll let them go again.

'Have you eaten okay?' I asked the blonde next to me. It was evening already and we were sitting on my bed. Arthur looked at me with interest. 'I did, why?' he answered. 'Hmm, just because,' I purred into his ear. Arthur shivered as my breath hit his ear, making me smirk. I dipped my head into the crook of his neck, licking him softly. He moaned a bit, making me certain he never did this. I sucked his skin, bruising it before turning his face to mine. I kissed him gently, and he soon kissed back with some uncertainty. I smiled into the kiss, nibbling on his lower lip. He parted his lips, granting me entrance. I pushed him onto the bed and it went from there. (sorry but I won't write the rest of the night. You can imagen yourself what happens after.)

Months later

'Ship on the horizon!' was heard yelling across the deck. I walked over to the railing and started searching for the ship myself. 'It's over there captn,' I heard Matthias call out from behind me. I looked into the direction he was pointing and soon found the ship. I recognised it immediately, The Golden Rose. I smirked to myself. 'Don't worry crew, it's the Kirkland's!' I called out. 'Set sail to their location.' The crew followed the order happily, having become good friends with others crew.

The ships were soon joined by planks. Arthur walked over from the other ship, followed by his crew. I grinned at him, causing him to grin back at me. We both knew what we would do later. 'Good afternoon captain Kirkland,' I said. He kissed my hand. 'Good afternoon to you too dear.'

I had let them go after my revenge, just like I said. I didn't, however, give him back the golden rose hanger. We have been seeing each other every time we could after that night. I actually looked forward to his visits. I don't know how he did it but he did.

'Did you miss me love?' Arthur asked while we were alone. I elbowed him away from me, he was trying to seduce me again. It was kind of funny how he thought he control me after that night. He never could though. 'You never answered me (y/n),' he said grimacing because of the elbow. I laughed before answering. 'Of course I did sweetie, I couldn't wait to see that adorable blush of yours again.' Arthur blushed because of my response. I squealed at the adorableness, only to make his blush grow redder.

Once Arthur got himself to calm down at least slightly he looked into my eyes. 'Ahem, (y/n), I was wondering if… uhm…' I looked at him with a puzzled expression. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, obviously trying to get the courage to continue. 'I was wondering if…if… if you might want to for a fleet with me.' At first I was shocked but I quickly started smiling. 'Only if I'm in charge,' I said, grinning. Arthur was kind of shocked but was visibly contemplating the choice. I chuckled, 'I was joking Arthur, we'll make choices together,' I said while winking at him. 'So you accept?!' Arthur asked with a grin so wide I thought his face might split. 'Hmm, only if I get to be with you.'

 **Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed my attempt at a reader insert XD.**


End file.
